


Птицы-тупицы

by yika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Romance, post-s2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман Годфри объявляет конвенцию врущих сыновей открытой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицы-тупицы

С неба падают пепел и гарь. Вокруг разбросаны обгоревшие балки, изуродованные тела, чернеют лужицы мазута, до которых еще не добрался огонь. Питер переступает через покореженную дверцу грузовика, которую взрывом вынесло из кабины. Дом вот-вот рухнет, сложится внутрь, как книжка-раскладка. Из окон на втором этаже вырываются языки огня, про первый и говорить нечего. От дома пышет жаром, входить туда – откровенное самоубийство.  
  
\- Жди здесь! – кричит Роман, пытаясь переорать рев пламени. Питер приподнимает верхнюю губу, демонстрируя ему клыки. «Жди здесь» - да, конечно, аж два раза. Хорошо еще, что не «Место!» и не «Лежать!».  
  
Обмотав лицо шарфом, Роман выбивает входную дверь и бросается внутрь. Питер несется за ним огромными скачками. Внутри дома нечем дышать, огонь гудит и плюется, с потолка валятся горящие куски штукатурки. В своей волчьей ипостаси Питер не умеет задерживать дыхание, и поэтому отдает себе полный отчет в том, что задохнется просто невероятно быстро.  
  
С оглушительным треском с потолка падает почерневшая балка. Питер едва успевает шарахнуться в сторону, дезориентированный из-за всего этого дыма и всего этого огня. Обломки горящей древесины летят во все стороны, один ощутимо припечатывает его по хребту. Питер взвизгивает и чувствует запах паленой шерсти.  
  
Через плотную завесу дыма угадывается долговязая фигура упыря. Роман мечется среди огня, суясь то в один дверной проем, то в другой. На втором этаже что-то скрипит и грохочет, слышится громкий треск – взрывается черепица на крыше.  
  
«Нюхай», из последних сил приказывает себе Питер. «Ищи след», отчаянно думает он, но какой тут след, когда он и вдохнуть-то как следует не может. От недостатка кислорода у него плывет перед глазами и заплетаются лапы. Дым, дым, так много дыма. Он честно пытается бежать за Годфри, но передние лапы подгибаются, как у загнанной лошади.  
  
Внезапно чья-то рука хватает его за загривок.  
  
\- Вперед, Скуби-Ду! Сваливаем отсюда! – ревет Роман и истерически хохочет. Его почти не слышно за всем этим грохотом. Он больно дергает Питера за ухо и прижимает к его носу свой шарф. Питер пытается вдохнуть, но уже не может.  
  
* * *  
  
Они вываливаются наружу задыхающимся, кашляющим, покрытым гарью клубком. Роман, словно хренов супермен, одной рукой прижимает к себе ребенка, а другой тащит за шкирку гигантского черного волка. Шелли бросается к ним и пытается то ли обнять всех троих разом, то ли как можно скорее оттащить от горящего здания.   
  
\- Скорее, - умоляет она, и тянет брата в сторону, подальше от пожара, подальше от растерзанных трупов, в изобилии декорирующих лысую землю вокруг.   
  
Роман подчиняется, и вот уже они трое – четверо, если считать удивительно спокойную, взирающую на происходящее с вежливым любопытством Надю – стоят в тени деревьев и наблюдают, как рушится дом Арнольда Спивака. Как проваливается крыша, а за ней и второй этаж. Как гнездо существ, похитивших дочь Леты, сгорает дотла и прекращает свое существование.  
  
Годфри, словно помешанный, ощупывает дочь: заглядывает ей в глаза, тычет пальцем в животик, шебуршит в светлых волосенках. Он похож на обезумевшую мартышку, обследующую убежавшего детеныша на предмет повреждений. Еще немного, решает Питер, и он схватит ее за ножку и примется трясти вниз головой. Надя хихикает, гукает и явно наслаждается процессом.  
  
Питер переминается с лапы на лапу. Свежий воздух прочистил ему мозги. Похоже, только он отдает себе отчет в том, что им надо сматываться отсюда, причем как можно быстрее. Тот необъяснимый факт, что сюда до сих пор не нагрянула полиция, еще не означает, что так будет продолжаться вечно. Он много чего хочет - перекинуться, помыться, как следует выпить – но встреча с копами совершенно точно не входит в этот список. Питер фыркает, представив себе эту самую встречу. Майк Шассо замучается доказывать начальству, что он не шизофреник, а на самом деле брал показания у упыря, оборотня, маленькой девочки с прожекторами вместо глаз и невесты Франкенштейна.   
  
\- Питер!  
  
Знакомый голос вырывает его из раздумий, подозрительно напоминающих приближающийся обморок. Роман падает перед ним на колени и принимается хлопать его по бокам, туша оседающие на шерсть искры. Питер нервно прядает ушами. Пора убираться отсюда, парни, думает он, прямо как главный герой боевика – такого, где у плохих ребят бесконечные патроны, а бюджета хватило на то, чтобы взорвать аж два вертолета. Вместо того, чтобы убираться, Годфри порывисто обнимает его за шею и вцепляется в жесткую шерсть на загривке.   
  
\- Гребаный пидор, твою мать, - орет Роман, пока Шелли, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам, качает на руках Надю, и без того совершенно спокойную. – Я тебе сказал – сидеть! Я тебе сказал – ждать!  _Волки не умеют задерживать дыхание!_  
  
Питер широко лижет его в щеку, в нос, в глаз и в ухо до тех пор, пока на смену его истерическим воплям не приходит смех и счастливое отфыркиванье.   
  
* * *  
  
Большой белый фургон тормозит на обочине, когда они, насквозь вымотавшиеся, но счастливые, медленно бредут в сторону города, спотыкаясь и поддерживая друг друга. Боковая дверь со скрежетом уплывает в сторону, и Шелли издает радостный крик: за рулем сидит Норман, Норман Годфри, а рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении – Дестени Руманчек собственной персоной. Андрес выпрыгивает откуда-то сбоку и чертыхается, помогая Роману затащить его в машину. Питер не понимает, чего это все с ним так суетятся.  
  
Норман гонит, словно черт. Питеру кажется, что он только-только прикрыл глаза, чтобы немного отдохнуть, и вот уже он, совершенно голый, валяется на влажной от крови траве на заднем дворе своей кузины. Его колотит, как и всегда после превращения, когда тело вынуждено покинуть теплую, уютную шкуру и выползти наружу совершенно беззащитным, словно улитка из домика, словно младенец из чрева матери. Вокруг дымятся ошметки волчьей плоти. Неизменный атрибут. Роман сидит рядом и пялится на него своими жуткими глазищами, приоткрыв рот, словно шестилетняя девчушка на новый диснеевский мультик. Питеру хочется спросить кого-нибудь, когда Годфри тоже стал неизменным атрибутом этого процесса.  
  
\- Ты больной, - хрипло сообщает он упырю, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Роман радостно скалится в ответ и подныривает ему под руку, не давая завалиться на землю.  
  
На то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, уходит целая прорва времени. Питер неподвижно стоит под душем не менее четверти часа, ощущая, как горячие струи смывают с него слизь, кровь и налипшую шерсть, и размышляя о том, что ни в одном известном ему боевике никто никогда не показывал, что делают хорошие парни после того, как отрывают головы плохим. Вымотанный донельзя, он забывает о том, что перед дверью в ванную, ясное дело, уже выстроилась очередь из жаждущих принять душ. Впрочем, очередь напоминает о себе сама: терпение Романа лопается, и он вваливается сначала в комнату, а потом и в душевую кабинку, раздеваясь на ходу.  
  
\- Здорово, Джек, - приветствует его Питер, и передает шампунь.  
  
\- Роза, - кивает Годфри. – Как думаешь, что это у меня на плече?  
  
\- Вне всяких сомнений, мозги.  
  
\- Мои? – пугается Роман.  
  
\- Да, если судить по вопросу.  
  
Снова хлопает дверь. Шелли входит в комнату не менее бесцеремонно, чем ее брат, зато с куда большей пользой. Тактично пряча взгляд, она кладет стопку полотенец и чистую одежду на сундук рядом с раковиной:  
  
\- Ужин скоро будет готов, если вы голодны. И еще – Дестени говорит, что у нее остались капли. – В голосе Шелли волнение и неподдельная радость. – У нее остались капли! И она думает, что сможет сделать еще, если сначала немного попрактикуется.  
  
Питер закрывает глаза и стукается затылком о кафель. Господи, да. Да, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Шелл, - честно говорит он.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шелл, - тут же соглашается Роман.  
  
* * *  
  
Несколько дней проходят в абсолютном, ничем не замутненном спокойствии. Питер чувствует себя потерпевшим кораблекрушение бедолагой, которого после долгих дней в море наконец выбросило на знакомый берег.   
  
Андрес почти не бывает дома. Как и многие известные Питеру цыгане, он любит чередовать периоды рабочей активности долгими неделями безделья, и, судя по тому, что в квартире он появляется лишь для того, чтобы пожрать и поспать, до безделья еще далеко. Дестени не имеет ничего против: окопавшись в подвале, она дни напролет возится с составом капель, стараясь сделать его максимально похожим на продукт, который продавали Оливии сначала Винс, а затем и Линда. Шелли проводит много времени с Норманом, а Роман ни на мгновение не отлипает от дочери. Невероятно, но ему удалось не угробить ребенка в первый же день – немыслимое достижение для родителя, прежде довольно смутно представлявшего себе предназначение подгузника. Питер долго не может перестать смеяться всякий раз, когда Надя начинает пускать слюни на его до оторопи дорогую рубашку, а Годфри взирает на все это, и на лице у него проявляется сложный гибрид ненависти с обожанием.  
  
Наконец настает день, когда, вернувшись домой от чувака со странным крылатым котом – подвиги подвигами, но он ни у кого не собирается сидеть на шее – Питер застает в гостиной чудную картину. Дестени, одетая в нечто, смутно напоминающее тюль с Надиной кроватки, нависает на Романом, который откинулся в кресле и, е-богу, выглядел бы вполне расслабленно, если бы не намертво сжимающие подлокотники пальцы. Шелли и Норман стоят у окна, вцепившись друг в друга, словно голодные сиротки.  
  
\- Что происходит? – орет Питер и швыряет свою сумку в угол. Она попадает в спрятавшегося от происходящего Андреса.  
  
\- Тихо! – рявкает Дестени в ответ. – Я сделала все в точности так, как рассказывала Линда.  
  
\- _Линда сама никогда их не варила!_ – О, господи. О, всесильный черт. Питер готов броситься наперерез и выбить упыря из кресла. Останавливает его лишь тот факт, что Дестени уже занесла руку.  
  
\- Зато тысячу раз видела, как это делает Винс! У меня есть его рецепты. Я горбатилась над ними не один месяц, да будет вам известно. И если я не сумела в этот раз, то больше уже точно не сумею.  
  
\- Если? – смущенно уточняет Шелли от окна. – Что значит – «если»?   
  
\- О, ДА РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО!  
  
С этими словами Роман вырывает у ведьмы из рук пипетку и быстро закапывает себе глаза, не обращая внимания на испуганные крики окружающих.  
  
Вокруг тут же воцаряется звенящая тишина. Заткнулась даже газонокосилка на другой стороне улицы. Сердце у Питера колотится, как сумасшедшее. В два скачка преодолев разделяющее их пространство, он падает на колени у кресла, в котором скрючился Роман. Он яростно трет кулаками глаза и всхлипывает.  
  
\- Что с тобой? Что с тобой? – тормошит его Питер. – Посмотри на меня, придурок! А ну, открой глаза!  
  
Еще немного потерев их кулаками, Роман послушно открывает. Глаза выглядят как обычно. Немного красные, немного опухшие. Зато на месте.  
  
\- Получилось? – шепотом спрашивает Дестени.  
  
Годфри переводит взгляд с одного Руманчика на другую, и кивает. В его взгляде сконцентрировано все вселенское облегчение. Им тут же с головой захлестывает остальных собравшихся.  
  
\- Может, в следующий раз не стоит добавлять табаско «так, для вкуса», кисуля, - комментирует Андрес из своего угла.   
  
* * *   
  
Он чувствует себя сытым, даже если пропустил обед, а за завтраком выпил лишь чашку кофе. Черт с ней, с едой – человеческий голод ничто по сравнению с голодом, который так долго пожирал его изнутри, складывал его пополам. Благодаря цыганской ведьме он исчез, и Роман просто поверить не может, насколько ему хорошо. Ощущение напоминает тот момент, когда после долгих часов в вонючей комнате шагаешь наконец на свежий воздух.  
  
Все хорошо. Слишком хорошо, Роман должен был понимать это. Новоприобретенный дом, найденная дочь, Питер – все это затуманило его бдительность, и теперь следует неминуемая расплата.  
  
Он стоит на веранде, придерживая на бедре Надю. Маленькая чертовка одета в серебристый комбинезончик с прицепленными к спинке матерчатыми крылышками – ангелочек, да и только. Роман хлопает себя по карманам, разыскивая ключи, когда вдруг из-за закрытой двери до него доносится голос Питера:   
  
\- ...значит, пора отчаливать. На этот раз – с концами.  
  
Роман обращается в каменную статую.   
  
Расслабился. Он  _расслабился_. После первого раза поклялся себе, что никогда больше не позволит никому залезть в его сердце. Никогда больше не допустит, чтобы кто-нибудь – кроме Нади – сделал его уязвимым... Никогда больше не расслабится.  
  
И  _расслабился_.  
  
Надя весело ерзает в своем дутом комбинезоне, улыбается и пускает пузыри. Роман обнимает ее, прижимает ухо к двери и напрягает слух.  
  
\- Я рада, что ты согласен, - щебечет Дестени. – Еще месяцок в этой канаве – и я совсем загнусь. Я уже сейчас это чувствую, отчетливее, чем когда-либо.  
  
\- Надо было сказать мне сразу, - отвечает Питер. Голос у него беззаботный. – Я давно об этом думал. Пора уносить ноги, кузина – у меня на подошвах и так уже налипло по тонне дерьма...  
  
Роман за дверью со всей силы стискивает зубы и несколько раз повторяет себе, что должен превратить свое сердце в сталь.  
  
* * *  
  
Видит бог, ему хочется закатить такой скандал, какого никто в этом гребаном городишке еще не видывал. Ярость клокочет внутри, щедро приправленная жгучей обидой и желанием от души разрыдаться. Коктейль получается – хуже не придумаешь. Но ему уже не семь лет, и даже не семнадцать. Роман обещает себе, что не будет ломать мебель. И реветь тоже не будет, черт бы все это побрал.  
  
Он выуживает из холодильника две бутылки пива и идет в комнату Питера. Тот валяется на затянутом старыми пледами матрасе и пялится в старенький телевизор, который висит под потолком. На экране Храбрец, Трусливый Пес остервенело долбит по клавишам своего допотопного компьютера, выясняя, какие действия следует предпринять, если муж твоей хозяйки ни с того ни с сего превратился в огромную, скверно пахнущую ступню.  
  
\- Здорово, - радуется ему Питер, оборачиваясь на скрип открывшейся двери. – Давай сюда.   
  
Он двигается, освобождая для Романа место в гнезде, служащем ему кроватью. Годфри немножко – совсем чуть-чуть – отпускает верхний клык и сдергивает крышечки с бутылок. Передав одну Питеру, он заваливается к нему под бок. Клык послушно втягивается обратно, медленно и плавно, словно коготь у кошки. Хоть что-то в его жизни идет нормально, уныло думает Роман, поглаживая клык языком в знак поощрения.  
  
У Храбреца дырка в зубе и мимика очень даже ничего. Некоторое время они наблюдают за его мельтешением, потягивая пиво, прижавшись плечом к плечу. Серия заканчивается, а с ней и иллюзия безмятежности: напряжение оседает на них очень отчетливо.  
  
\- Мне надо кое о чем с тобой поговорить, - говорит Питер, глядя в потолок.  
  
В этот раз он хотя бы предупреждает, успокаивает себя Роман. Не пропадает черт знает куда, оставив после себя только обрезанные волосы в раковине. Вот уж прогресс, так прогресс.   
  
\- Я знаю, - быстро говорит он, не желая слушать, как Питер будет оправдываться. – Ты снова уезжаешь. Тебе надо. Ты так запрограммирован.   
  
Руманчек приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него, как на придурка.  
  
-  _Дестени и Андрес_  уезжают, дурья твоя башка. Она говорит, что Хемлок плохо влияет на ее силы, очень плохо, особенно в последнее время. Она собирается перебраться севернее, ближе к лесам, туда, где никто не узнает Линду, понимаешь?  
  
\- Твоя мама возвращается? – тупо спрашивает Роман.  
  
\- Еще бы, конечно! Андрес уже справил для нее все необходимые документы, дело стояло только за тем, чтобы найти место, где ее никто не знает. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но Линда Руманчек – это тебе не облезлая кошка. Линда Руманчек, да будет тебе известно...  
  
Питер осекается, наткнувшись на серьезный взгляд Годфри. Веселья в нем не больше, чем солнечных лучей в преисподней. Зато боли – хоть отбавляй. Отставив бутылку, Питер поворачивается на бок, утыкается лбом в его лоб и говорит со всей серьезностью, на которую только способен:  
  
\- Я подумал – может, нам с тобой тоже неплохо было бы свалить. Если ты хочешь. Ты ведь никогда не покидал Хемлок. Может – на время, просто чтобы проветриться. Наде это будет полезно, и тебе тоже. А если захочешь – то и навсегда. Черт подери, если ты продашь свой пакет акций Белой Башни, денег тебе хватит до скончания веков. Осядем где-нибудь на севере Калифорнии, неподалеку от лесов. Ты откроешь какой-нибудь магазин хипстерских шмоток, чтобы не скопытиться от скуки. Надя сможет расти вместе со сверстниками, у нее будут друзья. Друзья, которые не будут шататься от нее, заслышав ее фамилию. А я...  
  
Договорить ему не удается – Годфри хватает его за рубашку, тянет на себя и целует.  
  
Питер обхватывает ладонью его затылок и отвечает прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что происходит.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Значит, план тебе нравится? – уточняет Питер некоторое время спустя.  
  
Годфри все еще цепляется за его рубашку не на жизнь, а насмерть и дышит так, словно только что пробежался от ворот Белой Башни до своего кабинета на самой верхушке и обратно. Зрачки у него расширены, губы покраснели. Питер считает, что план ему нравится. Но и уточнить не грех. Иногда Романа сам черт не разберет.  
  
\- Я думал, ты снова бросишь меня, - задыхается Годфри.   
  
До Питера наконец доходит, что он прилагает уйму усилия, чтобы не разреветься.  
  
\- Что? Роман! – Он гладит его по волосам, пытается успокоить. – Совсем ебанулся?  
  
Похоже, что да. Роман жмется к нему так, словно Питер – единственное, что имеет значение. Он снова лезет целоваться, скулит Питеру в рот и вообще ведет себя совершенно беззастенчиво. Питер никогда так не мог. Представать перед другим человеком совсем без скорлупы.  
  
Вот только теперь, здесь и сейчас, он вдруг настолько близок к этому, что голова кружится.  
  
Он гладит спину Романа, запустив руки под рубашку. Спина горячая и выгибается под его ладонью. Он засовывает руку в задний карман его джинсов, сжимает и притискивает ближе к себе. Роман дергается так, будто его долбануло током.  
  
\- Давай, - быстро шепчет он. Глаза у него безумные. – Давай, только один раз, пожалуйста. Мне нужно. Ты мне нужен. Я никому не скажу, обещаю.  
  
Ничего удивительного, думает Питер. У Романа Годфри всегда стояло на что угодно странное, это все знают. Вот с каких пор  _у него_  крышу подорвало так основательно, что искры из глаз сыплются – это другой вопрос.  
  
\- Всего один? – Перед глазами темнеет от возбуждения, слова подбираются с трудом. - А вдруг мне понравится?  
  
\- Еще бы тебе не понравилось, скотина, - задыхается Годфри.  
  
\- Займись чем-нибудь полезным, - велит Питер и сует свою ладонь ему под нос.  
  
Роман с энтузиазмом, граничащим с одержимостью, облизывает его пальцы, и осторожно стягивает зубами кольца. Питер тягает его за волосы, заставляет встать на четвереньки, раздвигает коленом ноги и тяжело наваливается сверху.  
  
\- Всегда мечтал так сделать, - доверительно сообщает он упырю на ухо, прежде чем с силой ткнуть лицом в подушку.  
  
* * *  
  
На рассвете – и еще в теплых летних сумерках, полных мошкары и запахов травы – Питер иногда чувствовал себя сном в чьей-то голове.  
  
Он разлепляет глаза и потягивается. Разноцветные солнечные квадраты лежат на стенах, на полу и на одеяле. Один – оранжевый – обосновался у Романа на животе. Питер тянется, чтобы лизнуть его, но вдруг замечает, что Годфри не спит.  
  
Он вертит в пальцах одно из его колец. Играет с ним, рассматривает на свет.  
  
\- Цыгане украдут кольца с твоих пальцев и любовь из твоего сердца, - глубокомысленно цитирует Роман черт знает кого.  
  
Питер пихает его ногой под одеялом.  
  
\- Это что еще за херня?  
  
\- Моя мама говорила мне не водиться с такими, как ты.  
  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Моя мама тоже говорила мне не водиться с такими, как ты.   
  
Годфри скашивает глаза и молча смотрит на него какое-то время, позабыв о кольцах. Такой взгляд может означать что угодно. Питер стойко игнорирует желание пригладить волосы, которые после прошедшей ночи наверняка торчат во все стороны.  
  
Наконец Роман улыбается.  
  
\- Конвенцию врущих сыновей объявляю открытой, - говорит он, вскидывая руку.  
  
Питер смеется и дает ему пять.   
  
Да уж, конвенция открыта, это точно.  
  
Круче не бывает.


End file.
